


Another Night in Madripoor

by Captain_Al



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Al/pseuds/Captain_Al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Tony Stark left New York to start Stark Resilient and didn't look back. When he and Steve Rogers meet by chance on a trip to Madripoor, Steve proposes something that he thinks could resolve their lingering feelings for one another. </p><p>Alternating POV, AU from Siege. Basically what-if they never made up during Avengers Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night in Madripoor

**Author's Note:**

> Playing a bit fast and loose with canon. This ignores all events after Siege, One Night in Madripoor probably shouldn't have happened in this universe but I guess it did since I named the fic after it, and obviously Madripoor has not risen from the sea on the head of a giant dragon.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Zora, who was an incredible help. Unfortunately they don't read sex scenes, so those bits were not beta'd.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Tony walks quickly through the lobby of Madripoor's famous Sovereign Hotel, just barely running on schedule to meet with the potential investors he'd come to woo. They're waiting for him ten floors up in a rented conference room. There had been a bit of trouble on this way over from the airport (he should've known; when has Madripoor ever not meant trouble) and he'd suited up to take care of it. Although it always felt great to help, losing important investors tended to lessen the glow a bit. Tony knew that from experience. He's almost made it to the elevators when he hears a voice that stops him dead.

“Tony!”

He'd know that commanding baritone anywhere. Tony looks over and sure enough, there is Steve Rogers looking to all the world like an innocent tourist in his civvies. And he's walking directly toward Tony. It's been a long time since they saw one another, but Tony would swear the man doesn't age. He considers it a real scientific possibility. His hair might be slightly longer than it was last time, but otherwise, Steve looks to be just the same man Tony parted with when he left New York. Tony's certain the city has changed more than Steve has. It had always moved more at Tony's own speed anyway.

Suddenly Tony's having a hard time breathing, and his heart is beating very fast. He's nervous and excited and a little bit angry that Steve can still have that effect on him. “Steve!” he says finally, perhaps a little breathier than intended, “It's been a long time.” 

Steve nods in response. He's got a small smile on his face that Tony hopes he's imitating with some sincerity. Steve clears his throat before speaking, “It's got to be almost five years now? How's the West Coast team?” He asks. He seems, in all honesty, curious and even happy to see Tony. Steve is always so genuine. Tony feels awful about avoiding him for so many years but it really couldn't be helped.

“They're good.”

“Glad to hear it. You look good.”

Tony tries hard to smile at the compliment but he is suddenly very aware of all the ways he's aged. Theres gray peppered through his hair now, especially at the front and temples, and he knows the lines on his face have gotten deeper. He knows he looks old. Especially next to Steve, who looks the same as ever. Perfect as always. “Thanks. You haven't aged a day.”

Steve shuffles awkwardly at that, rubbing his hands together. The insecure gesture is a far cry from how he had acted around Tony the last times they'd met. Back then every look Steve had given him had told Tony he was still considering arresting him. “So listen,” Steve starts, pausing to rub a hand across his neck, “Since we're both here, maybe we could grab a cup of coffee and catch up?”

Tony looks at his watch. “I'm afraid I can't. Not right now anyway, I actually I need to run to this meeting.” It's not a lie, he really does he's- late. Dammit, of all the people....

“Maybe dinner, then?” The question interrupts Tony's momentary panic. 

He should say no to that, he really should. He should tell Steve that not being around him had been working just fine and that reconnecting is the worst idea Steve's had since the cape on his Nomad costume but Steve looks really hopeful and his eyes are still that damn deep blue so instead Tony says “sure” and they arrange to meet later. Thinking about it in the elevator he recalls that he hadn't discouraged the cape either. 

 

\-----

 

Hours later, after taking down his target, Steve bids farewell to the SHIELD agents who accompanied him and returns to the hotel. The mission went better than he could have expected, but he's still quaking with adrenaline as he leaves his motorcycle with the valet. It's unusual for him to be so physically affected by a routine mission, but he pushes the concern to the back of his mind and returns to his room to wash off the grime of a job well done. Checking the room clock, he's pleased to find that he has plenty of time left before his dinner plans. As he strips and starts the shower warming he lets his mind wander to earlier in the day.

Running into Tony again was good, he thinks. Surprisingly good. Every once in a while Steve finds himself missing his old friend, but he hadn't expected his heart to light up the way it had just at the sight of him. He'd expected to feel some bitterness or anger still, but instead he'd felt just pure joy and excitement. Steve had always had a soft spot for Tony, forgiven him when maybe he shouldn’t have. Apparently the spot is still there and he hasn't been able to get over his feelings for Tony as much as he'd hoped.

It's become pretty obvious by this point that Tony doesn't want anything to do with the old team anymore. When he'd left to start Resilient in Seattle, he'd made that clear. He's obviously found a new life for himself there, so Steve should really just let him go. He regrets that they've never had the chance to resolve their differences, that Tony had just assumed that Steve wouldn't want him around after their argument in the ruins of Asgard, and that Steve had let him because, well, maybe he'd assumed the same thing. He knows it's natural to miss old friends but Steve thinks maybe his unresolved feelings for Tony, both good and bad, have left him a bit more hung up than usual. He needs to get over it, but every time he hears about Tony's company in the news or the West Coast Avengers he thinks about what could've been and it makes it just that bit harder to sleep at night. 

He steps into the hot spray and sighs at the relief of the muck peeling away. Mad scientists sure love goo. His own hands feel good against his skin as he rubs it away. How long has it been since someone else has touched him like that? He hasn't had much luck with relationships lately, or in a long time if he's being honest. And that only compounds the Tony problem. Steve knows he just wants... someone, and for whatever reason his brain has decided to fixate on someone who wants nothing to do with him. If he could stop thinking about Tony like that he could let him go, he knows it.

As Steve washes his, hands work their way down to his groin. He could- no. He's not going to masturbate thinking about someone he's going to see in just a few hours. It would probably be on his mind all through their nice, platonic dinner. But maybe they could...

Finishing up, he starts to form a plan.

 

\-----

 

Dinner is nice. They talk about a lot of things; the teams, their friends, New York, the last time they were in Madripoor together, and what brought them this time. Tony himself is there on business, of course. Resilient has been doing well domestically and alright internationally, but he's always looking for more foreign investors to give his technology a more global reach. Convincing people to accept Repulsor power continues to be a long battle.

Steve is, naturally, in town on some sort of mission. Tony knows he's not still Commander Rogers: Top Cop; he stepped down more than two years ago. But Steve ran missions for SHIELD before then, so it's not strange to hear that he still is. He doesn't offer details and Tony doesn't ask. If Captain America wanted his help Tony would give it -he's still an Avenger- but he's glad not to be asked. Working with Steve would make it all the more difficult to go back to having a country between them. This dinner will make it hard enough, Tony's sure. Their banter is easy and familiar and somehow the time and distance that separated them has lessened the emotional distance that lingered those first few months after his reboot. Old wounds don't matter anymore, it's just them, and it feels way too right. Tony never should have agreed to this.

 

After dinner they head back through the lobby to catch the elevator to their rooms.

Steve pauses before pressing the up arrow. He looks like he's stealing himself to say something difficult. Tony had caught him making that face a few times throughout dinner and wonders if he'll actually say it this time.

“Tony?” He looks nervous. That's probably not a good sign. “I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come up to my room?”

Tony's brain is failing him when he needs it most. What the hell does Steve mean by that? The are only so many things to do in a bedroom and one of his oldest friends certainly isn't trying to pick him up in a hotel lobby. Tony pulls himself together and hopes the shock wasn't obvious on his face. “What for?” he asks, in a voice that, he thinks, is impressively calm. 

“Look,” Steve's voice is serious and authoritative and Tony feels himself stand a little straighter. “I know you're interested in me, you've always looked at me... that way. And I've always been interested in you too. We danced around it for a long time and I think maybe we should just get it out of our systems. We can both put each other behind us and go back to our lives. What do you say?”

That was not was he was expecting but... past the initial shock of the fact that he is being propositioned in a hotel lobby by one of his oldest friends, Tony finds that maybe he isn't actually all that surprised. It makes sense, really. Both the part where Steve is attracted to him, and the part where he never wants to see him again. Tony knows he's attractive in the ways that matter to most people; he's got money, power, and yes, good looks. Lust is a natural reaction. But Steve knows him well enough to see past all that, and moreover he knows what really makes the measure of a man. He knows exactly what Tony is worth. That's one of the many reasons Tony loves him, and also one of the many reasons he has always known it could never be reciprocated. Naturally Steve has no interest in them being part of each other's lives again. 

Dinner and everything is all just... a parting shot. A last hurrah before a final break. Although he understands, Tony thinks he could cry. Whether from relief or rejection he can't say. As much as it pains him, he knows it's better if he and Steve stay apart. And Tony does have feelings for him. This meets all of his goals, right? “Alright. Lets go.”

 

\-----

 

The elevator ride is quiet. Steve glances over at Tony a few times. He's just staring ahead, posture a very practiced casual. When the car comes to a stop on the 14th floor, Steve places his hand on the small of Tony's back. He doesn't use it to pull him close, just leaves it there. Comforting. Guiding. He quickly finds his room and lets them inside. 

It's not one of the biggest suites, he's sure Tony's is twice the size, but it's in one of the best hotels in the world and was paid for with SHIELD money so Steve can hardly complain. He tries not to think about how SHIELD is paying for his hook-up. He has a hard enough time thinking about the fact that he's doing this at all.

Steve's had plenty of sex but not really like this. He doesn't really do one night stands and this is Tony, who probably knows a lot better than him how this sort of thing is done. Should Steve kiss him? He always hears people say that kissing is too personal, he thinks he might believe them. How personal should this be? They were friends for a decade, he thinks it's going to be a little personal.

Before Steve has too long to choke on his thoughts, Tony takes the hand he'd placed on his back and uses it to guide him to the bed. He sits down on the side of it, and instead of releasing Steve's hand he takes two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and exploring them with his tongue. Tony's mouth is hot, and the promises his tongue is making bring Steve back into the moment. He can feel himself getting hard. Maybe it isn't so complicated. 

Tony winks and releases Steve's fingers to start loosening his own tie. Steve swipes his thumb across his fingers, now slick with Tony's saliva. He'd love nothing more than to get them slicker, work them into Tony's body and take him apart from the inside, but he doesn't think they'll be getting there tonight. Which means they never will. He refocuses and decides to take a more active roll in the proceedings. 

“Let me,” Steve says, kneeling down and placing his dry hand on Tony's, which are still working on his tie. Tony lowers his hands and lets Steve get to work. Steve pulls the tie off quickly, briefly feelings its texture. It's silk, and no doubt expensive like all of Tony's things. He tosses it toward a nearby chair and turns his attention to Tony's suit jacket which quickly ends up in much the same place. Next he divests Tony of his socks and shoes, stopping to place a kiss on the inside of Tony's ankle. He wonders if maybe that was too intimate. He's not sure how to have sex that isn't at least a little intimate. Hopefully that won't make this too awkward.

Before stripping Tony more, Steve instructs him to get further up the bed. When Tony complies, Steve follows and straddles him, pleased to hear a soft grunt and feel Tony's erection press against him. Satisfied with this new position, Steve sets about unbuttoning Tony's shirt. He bites back a gasp at what he sees.

“No RT,” he says dumbly, staring at the smooth skin that's come into view.

Tony looks up at him like he's surprised too, like he'd expected Steve to know somehow. “Yeah, I found a smaller fix. There's a-” Tony sighs, “Never mind. No RT.”

The way Tony stops explaining sets a dull ache inside Steve's chest that has nothing to do with the ache in his groin. It hits him how much he really does want to know. He wants Tony to go on, to break it down like he always did without even a hint of condescension so Steve can understand because Tony has real faith in Steve's mind. 

Steve had been there when they installed the RT, he was a part of activating it, shouldn't he be a part of this? Shouldn't someone have told him? He wants to know why the skin is smooth (there should be scars, right? There must have been some surgery, maybe Extremis is fully functional again? But then why would Tony have needed the smaller fix he was mentioning?), and how long ago he had this done. He wants to have been one of the first people Tony went to with this new solution. He wants to have been there in the hospital when Tony woke up from whatever surgeries there were, to have shared his excitement over the removal of yet another undesired augmentation (Tony had hated the artificial heart, he must have hated the RT too but he'd never gotten the chance to complain about it to Steve). Steve is jealous, hurt, all of the things he has no right to be. He realizes that what he's asked for, what he's agreed to, is not at all what he wants. Yes, he wants to sleep with Tony, but he'd rather have his friend back. He wants to be a part of his life and share the triumphs of that brilliant mind.

But he's bartered that away for sex in a hotel room. He's such an idiot. But what's he going to do now? Steve already has the man half undressed, lying on his bed, and he's looking at Steve rather expectantly. Maybe Steve could make it clear that he doesn't really want them to go their separate ways? But this is what Tony agreed to. He clearly doesn't want Steve back in his life, or he wouldn't have said yes. Tony has worked hard to cut Steve out just as he had the RT. Steve has no desire to be another unwanted addition, and moreover Steve Rogers is a man of his word, so for now he decides to honor their agreement and simply places a kiss to that bare skin.

He moves down his chest placing kisses as he goes. He feels Tony shiver a bit under his mouth each time, bare skin raising into goosebumps in the coolness of the air conditioned room. He strokes up and down Tony's sides, scraping with his nails just a bit as he dips his tongue into Tony's navel. Tonys breath catches and he cants his hips just a bit. Steve smiles against Tony's skin despite the new weight in his heart. He kisses the offered hip bones just once, he'd love to suck a nice mark into the skin but he doubts it would be appreciated, before finally undoing the button and zipper on Tony's dark slacks. He pulls them down and Tony helpfully lifts his hips to free them. That leaves Tony in nothing but a pair of dark gray boxer briefs, his erection visibly tenting the stretchy fabric. Steve presses his palm along the length and Tony shouts, body rising off the bed. Steve smirks up at Tony only to find him not looking. His head his thrown back, and his hands are clenched in the sheets. God, he's so responsive. Steve can't wait to really take him apart.

He removes Tony's briefs with renewed eagerness and nuzzles his inner thigh a bit, taking in the scent and feel. Steve has been with a lot more women than men, and he has to admit that he prefers the way women smell and taste, but Tony's musk fuels the desire in his gut just the same. Burying his nose in the dark curls, he nuzzles Tony's sac and erection before reaching a hand over to grip it. Tonys length is warm and heavy in his hand and a bit wet at the tip. He only gets a few strokes in before Tony grasps his hand and says, “Enough, it's your turn to get naked.”

Steve nods. In his focus on Tony's body, it had sort of slipped Steve's mind that he was still completely dressed. He sits up and pulls off his shirt. “You know, I never thought you'd be this quiet in bed,” he says absent-mindedly.

“I didn't know you wanted me to talk.” Tony watches him, his head propped up on one well toned arm. Steve is struck by what a lovely picture he makes. He's always thought Tony was handsome; it was probably one of the first things Steve noticed about him when he met the man who was supposedly just the Avengers' benefactor. The second was probably Tony's smile, tho Steve supposes that could be filed with the first thing as well. 

“I want you to do what it is you want to do,” he answers honestly. He's not sure why Tony might've thought he wanted him to be quiet.

“I'd like to suck your cock.” Tony gives Steve that smile. Just a bit teasing in the way it leans to one side. The prospect of that mouth on him is a pretty enticing one.

“I think I'd like that too.”

“I'd like you to finish undressing first.”

“Now you're just being bossy.” Steve chuckles and slips out of his pants and underwear. He's been hard since Tony sucked on his fingers, so the release from the friction of the fabric feels like both a gift and a curse. He could certainly use something on his cock. Like Tony's mouth. Steve pumps himself a few times just to relieve a bit of the pressure. He can't help but get a little caught up in it, thumbing at the slit a bit, spreading the precome thats quickly gathering there.

Tony's just watching him -his dick- with this look on his face. Steve's not sure if it's wonder or desire but he's not too humble to think that maybe it could be both. He's never gotten any complaints about his size. But he has a difficult time feeling too smug, with Tony spread before him. Tony might not be as big as Steve, but everything about him is well proportioned and gorgeous. He can't stop thinking about how beautiful he is. Steve thinks that maybe naked on his bed is the best he's ever seen him look. It's no wonder Tony's never lacking company.

Tony clears his throat. “Well, come on then,” he says, motioning toward the headboard.

Steve props himself up against the pillows and spreads his legs as Tony moves to kneel between them. He feels Tony running his hands over his chest and abs, loses himself in the touch, shivering a little at the roughness the callouses. The hands stop, and Steve opens his eyes, not having consciously closed them.

Tony looks away for a moment, continuing to thumb at Steve's nipples. Every movement deepens Steve's arousal and he doesn't think Tony even notices what it's doing to him. “Can I kiss you?” Tony asks, turning back to meet Steve's eyes, his own half-lidded. Tony's dark eyelashes make such a nice contrast against the light blue beneath them.

“Of course,” Steve breathes, the ache in his chest and warmth in his gut both flaring up.

Tony leans in, their bodies meeting before their lips. Steve moves his hands to Tony's hips and he feels Tony's solid grip on his shoulders. He angles his head and schools his breathing; he's a bit worked up, but not quite ready to be panting into Tony's mouth. Finally, Tony presses their lips together. Gently, more tentatively than Steve could ever image him being, it's a little heartbreaking and god Steve wants so much more than this. He moves one hand to cup Tony's face and keep him close. He opens his mouth for a deeper kiss and Tony responds, opening his. Tongues soon meet and Steve gets lost in the warmth and taste and the scratch of facial hair. Tony makes all sorts of little moans and contented noises into his mouth that Steve can't get enough of. Perhaps the best of the sounds comes when Steve sneaks one hand over a firm buttock and squeezes. It's such a lovely mixture of pleasure and surprise, he only wishes he could've seen Tony's face too.

As soon as he thinks it, Tony pulls back, catching his breath. This close it's easy to see a few gray hairs making their home in his beard. Steve strokes the coarse hair with one of his thumbs, still cupping Tony's jaw with the rest of his hand. Tony nuzzles into it and the breaths coming from his red, swollen lips are warm and wet on Steve's thumb.

Steve kisses along his jaw and down the column of his throat. “You've got gray hairs,” he whispers into Tony's skin. He doesn't really mean to say it. It just sort of slips out. That tends to happen a lot when he's... intimate. Sharon always says he'd be no good for that sort of spy work. 

Tony tenses, so Steve cuts him off before he can take it the wrong way. “I like it. It makes you look... what's that word people always use? Distinguished.”

Tony sighs relaxing back into Steve's palm. “It makes me look like Stephen Strange.”

“Dr. Strange is very distinguished. Both magically and medically.”

Tony responds with a laugh. A full genuine laugh. Steve wants so much more of that. “How about mature then?”

“Mature's just a synonym for old.”

“You're not old, Tony.”

“Next to you, sure.” The corners of his eyes crinkle like they always do when he pokes fun at Steve. Maybe they're a bit deeper and maybe that is a sign of age, but it's endlessly charming anyway.

“In a couple of years you'll be a silver fox.”

“Who's been teaching you these terms?”

“I get around, Tony.”

“Where?”

“Around,” he asserts before pulling Tony into another kiss. They make out for a while, exploring each others mouths, groping hands learning each other's bodies in an entirely new way. They've touched each other a thousand different times but, as much of a turn on as sparring could be sometimes, it has nothing on the real slide of fingers on naked, sensitive flesh. When Tony's warm and solid cock brushes his, Steve can't help the sound he makes against his mouth. 

“Right, let me.”

 

\-----

 

Tony takes a moment to appreciate before starting. Steve's cock is just as gorgeous as the rest of him. He's seen Steve naked before, and surreptitiously appreciated him every time, but never flushed and hard as he is now. Eye level with Steve's penis, Tony takes in the way the foreskin is bunched behind the head and the slight shimmer of the precome Steve had rubbed over it. Tony breathes on it and watches a new drop forming at the tip. Yes he absolutely needs that in his mouth. Many can attest to Tony's fondness for his mouth as a sensory organ and it's always served him well in bed. 

He licks the slit and closes his lips around the head, making sure to breathe through his nose. He begins working his tongue around the edge of it, taking more into his mouth to play around with the foreskin a bit. Steve's dick is smooth and warm and thick, god so thick, Tony can't help but moan at the way it fills his mouth. 

He knows Steve had been on a mission that day, but he seems very clean now. Tony wishes he could've tasted him right after, all that sweat and leather would have driven him wild. Maybe it's for the best; he already has to work not to just come from this. God, he's so pathetically easy. Maybe it's just Steve who has him so worked up. He doesn't know what Steve wants them to do but it probably doesn't include Tony coming while blowing him and collapsing into a sleepy mess. What Tony could really use is a cock ring to keep himself from total embarrassment, but thats not really first -only- date material for most people.

Blowing Steve is, well, it's a little weird. Tony finds it incredibly arousing, naturally, but there's still that nagging voice at the back of his mind telling him there's no way this ends well. He has long since learned to go with the flow where sex is involved, and this is something he's wanted to do for a very long time, so it's not too hard for Tony to dispel any distressing thoughts and focus on making it good for Steve. A bitter and possessive part of him wants Steve to remember this blow job for the rest of his life, for this plan to backfire on him, for him to be just as hung up on Tony as Tony is on him. But, as Tony has a vested interest in staying away from Steve for everyone's own good, that runs counter to his goals. He doesn't think Steve's heart could be won through a blow job anyway.

As he concentrates on Steve's pleasure, sucking on the head of his cock and pumping the base, Tony feels a hand wind through his hair. His hair is perfect for gripping so he moans encouragement. Steve is making some appreciative noises of his own, which gradually bleed into soft praise. 

Encouraged, Tony redoubles his efforts, taking as much of the length as he can into his throat and swallowing repeatedly around it. His lips are stretched wide and he has to be leaking saliva all down his chin and Steve's balls, but Steve looks at him like he means every bit of the, all too kind, words he's babbling. Because of course he does. 

Tony reaches down and grips his own cock at the base. He wants to come so badly he has to stop himself from humping the bed. He needs to finish this before he embarrasses himself. Tony pumps Steve's length harder and faster, bobbing his head in time. He's a bit relieved when he hears Steve mumble a warning. As Tony hollows his cheeks one last time, Steve comes, shouting his name and filling his mouth. He swallows it down and pulls off after the last of it is gone. Tony wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and clears his throat. 

Steve strokes his hand through Tony's hair where he'd been griping it. “Thank you, Tony. That was amazing.”

“My pleasure,” he replies, not really exaggerating. His dick is leaking all over his stomach; if Steve wants to finish him off it would only take a few hard strokes at this point. He's still not really sure what Steve wants to do with him, but it seems unlike him not to have some sort of plan. Tony doesn't much care what it is at this point; he'd rub off on whatever perfect body part Steve would give him. “So, that was what I wanted. What is it you want?”

 

\-----

 

Steve considers the question. “If you don't mind, give me a minute or two and I'll be hard again and then... I'll show you,” He says and flips them over. He cups Tony's jaw again, enjoying the way his hand fits there, and tilts his head until their mouths slot together perfectly. He notices how Tony follows his lead without a hiccup of doubt, the sudden fondness it stirs causing Steve to smile against his lips.

“You don't mind, do you?” he asks, his lips still on Tony's skin.

“Indulging your incredible physiology?” Tony pants back. Steve can feel his smile. He imagines one corner is lifting slyly. “No, of course not.”

He kisses Tony again, and they quickly fall back into making out. He alternates between giving little biting kisses to Tony's lower lip and slow slides of tongue, occasionally taking a detour for other parts of his face. Tony gives as good as he gets, probably better. One of Tony's hands strokes through the hairs at the back of Steve's neck and the other lightly caresses his spine, sending shivers up and down it. Tony is warm beneath him and every breath they exchange is as hot and wet as the Madripoor summer air outside. As promised, after a few minutes Steve starts to harden again so he lowers himself onto his forearms until he and Tony are pressed together from groin to chest. Steve starts sliding his hips against Tony's, rubbing their cocks together in a way that makes them both groan. He starts slow at first, building a rhythm that Tony quickly matches with determination. 

As they get lost in the grind, Steve pants into Tony's neck. Tony licks and sucks at his in return. Steve feels a leg snake over his hips, pulling them closer, and roaming hands smooth up his sides to end in his hair. He takes the hint and starts working on Tony's neck, sucking and biting. He doesn't care if that's alright anymore, Tony is going to remember this night. He's going to remember the taste of Steve's cum in his mouth and the feeling their cocks pressed together and every moan and sigh and word of praise. Every time he looks in the mirror and sees that bruise, every time he covers it up, he's going to think of Steve and how he'd been his, just for a short while. It'll take a few days to heal and that'll have to be enough to leave a different kind of impression on him.

“Steve...”

Tony's voice is rough, it has that smoky quality it had been missing since the Extremis enhancile remade his body. Prior to that, for much of the time Steve had known him, Tony's voice had carried that slight rasp. It was just a bit rough around the edges in a way that seemed both at odds with and a perfect fit for Tony's composed, elegant, exterior. To Steve, that voice said that the man who owned it was just a little bit worn, had seen a bit more than his high class bearing would indicate. It was an appealing contrast, and therefore completely at rights with him. Steve knows it was from the alcohol, and he's glad Extremis repaired all of the damage drinking had done to his old friend's system, but it still felt like just another thing about him that had changed. Hearing that rough edge now sends a jolt through his heart.

Steve kisses him roughly, knocking their teeth together. Tony gasps into his mouth and meets his next thrust with greater force. He's obviously close, so Steve reaches down to encircle their cocks with his fist. They're not kissing anymore, not really. They're just panting and moaning into each others mouths, breathing the same air. His eyes are locked with Tony's, pleasure hazed and half lidded, and although what he sees there scares him some, Steve refuses to be the first to look away. He's not sure if he could; the view is just too nice. 

“C'mon, Tony,” he pants. Tony closes his eyes and rolls his head back. Freed from that intimate gaze, Steve drags his lips and nose over Tony's sweat-slick jawline to the area just below his ear. “C'mon, Tony,” he repeats in a near growl, “Let go. Come for me.” 

He pulls back to watch Tony come apart, but his eyes lock on the dark bruise he'd left on Tony's throat. Steve can't help but to nip at it once more. As his teeth clamp down, Tony shouts and comes all over his own stomach and Steve's hand. Steve continues to strokes him through his orgasm, releasing his cock after he's finished. He licks his hand clean then gets to work on Tony's stomach. 

Tony's chest shimmers with sweat and heaves as he catches his breath. His abdominal muscles jerk under Steve's determined tongue. Having Tony's lean body under him, now lax with satisfaction, stirs that possessiveness once again and he can't help but to feel a little like an child, licking something so no one else will touch it. Steve remembers earlier in the evening, when he'd kissed all the way down Tony's torso, so he plants another kiss on Tony's unmarred sternum. 

When Tony's breath evens out he wraps a hand around Steve's cock and, god, that feels good. He's more sensitive than the first time and so close from grinding against Tony that is just takes a few pulls before he's spilling all over him. He intends to clean that up as well. 

“So,” Tony starts, propped up on one arm again, “how many more times could you go tonight, do you think?”

“It's really not necessary,” Steve replies. Because, although he does have a few more in him, Tony's already gotten him off twice which was plenty generous.

“Probably not, but I like a challenge.”

 

\-----

 

An hour later they're lying on the bed, showered and sated and unsure how to proceed. Tony thinks he should get dressed and return to his room, but he really doesn't want to. He wants to curl up against Steve and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. He's always felt so clingy and sentimental after sex, a cuddler through and through. It's not usually something his partners want from him and not something he's particularly proud of either, so that's one set of urges he's gotten pretty good at not acting on. None the less, it makes leaving Steve a challenge when Tony just wants to hold him. Not that he ever doesn't want to hold him.

Steve's voice breaks the silence. “You're different during sex.”

“How do you mean?” Tony looks over at him, but Steve isn't looking back.

“I guess I expected you to tackle it the way you do problems. With the full force of your brain.”

Tony's really not sure what to make of that. Sex is one area of his life that he's never really approached that way. He does tend to turn his brain off, maybe thats why his relationships never work out. That or his talent for blowing things up. “Sex is different. It's not logical; it's sensual. I think you know me well enough to know I'm not logical all the time. Sure, you could approach sex like an engineering problem, insert tab A into slot B you know, but it's not really about that for me. I don't think that would get the best results. It's not about which buttons to push to cause which reaction, although certainly that knowledge helps, to me it's about a connection. About two people moving in synch, it's about the way they look at you....” and suddenly he can't look at Steve anymore because he's remembering the way Steve had held his gaze when they'd moved together and how he'd forced himself to look away. There he goes again, thinking about emotional connections when this was supposed to sever theirs. 

“Come back to New York.”

Jesus, as if he wasn't having a hard enough time walking away. Steve's looking at him now, deep blue eyes large and expectant. Tony digs his fingers into his hair. “Dammit, Steve. I can't. You know I can't.” He keeps his voice calm and assertive. “You said we would do this, and we would part ways, and be over each other.”

“Could you really do that?” Steve sounds hurt. He has no right to be, not when this was his idea, but it twists Tony up anyway.

“No, but I thought you could!” He's trying not to yell. Their arguments escalate so easily, and he doesn't want it to get to that. He doesn't want to be doing this at all, that was the whole point in staying away. “Isn't that why you suggested it? Was this a set up? Were you trying to- to- to seduce me into coming back with you?”

Steve reaches for his hand, taking it between both of his. Tony thinks Steve has no idea how manipulative he can be. When Steve does this it's just earnestness. Persuasion. “No, of course not. I just realized how much I miss you and how well we work together. You belong in New York with me and the rest of-”

“Stop. Stop. God, we really couldn't even make it twenty-four hours in each other's company without arguing.” He feels a little guilty when Steve drops his hand. Steve really wants him to come back, and isn't that just a kick in the teeth. Steve can make him question himself like no one else and that's exactly why Tony was two thousand miles away from him, but maybe that's why he should go back? He wants to go back with Steve, maybe they'd even be together. Wouldn't that be wonderful until it blew up in everyones faces. He thinks maybe Steve is worth the risk, but they've been there before. Made up after every fight only to do it again. No, there's no coming back from where they've been this time, they both know that. Even if Tony doesn't exactly remember where they've been, they should both know that. 

“I'm sorry I agreed to this. It was a mistake, and I apologize.” Tony gets off the bed and gathers his clothes, quickly pulling them on. He glances at Steve from the corner of his eye to find that the heart broken look has been replaced with stoic determination. He can do determined too. “I'm going back to Seattle. That's where I belong now.” He projects all of the certainty he doesn't feel. It comes with the ease of practice. 

“Tell your Avengers 'hi' for me, or, better yet, never mention this to anyone. Goodbye, Steve.” He shuts the door and heads for the elevator before Steve in his determination can follow him. Of course, even more temptation waits for him in his room in the form of a fully stocked mini bar, but if he can walk away from Steve after sleeping with him he can deal with that too. Probably. 

Tony holds the elevator call button and rests his head against the cool metal doors while he waits, breathing in the silence of Steve not coming after him.


End file.
